


We are as infinite as the universe we hold inside

by booksandanime



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang dancing with the elements, But he doesn't want to ruin their friendship, M/M, Zuko is pining, Zuko torn between pressuring Aang and protecting him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandanime/pseuds/booksandanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment, Aang just stares at the outstretched hand, and Zuko wonders if it's too forward. Then, Aang takes it, and he can feel the soft feather light pulse of Aang's wrist. His hand is warm, and it feels as if they're connected somehow.</p><p>Zuko smiles hesitantly, and Aang grins at him.</p><p>They climb the stairs, with Zuko holding onto Aang's hand tightly.</p><p>He remembers what he thought about the universe connecting with him through Aang. He starts to wonder if it's an accurate description, or if it's really Aang who's connecting everything together, if the planets, the stars, the elements, and he himself are all just being held together by Aang. It seems like such a heavy burden to bear, and Zuko, instead of giving in to his instincts and whisking Aang away from everything, restrains himself and gently squeezes Aang's hand once.</p><p>Aang squeezes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are as infinite as the universe we hold inside

**Author's Note:**

> First Zukaang fic, I'm almost ashamed at how long it took me to re-watch Avatar: The Last Airbender (2-4 years), and I plan to make up for lost time!
> 
> The song I listened to while Aang danced was this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxnrFI69ALw

Everything Aang did seemed graceful.  
  
Even before they visited the Sun Warriors temple, Aang had always been agile and quick on his feet. He was gentle, but not soft spoken. His energy had a sort of force that compelled you to look at him, to see him, to listen to him. Aang never used this to his advantage though, whether he realized that he had this ability or not.  
  
He was always the one who tried to soothe over arguments, who tried to find a peaceful solution to everything, and at first it grated on Zuko’s nerves, but then he realized that Aang was always ready to fight for his friends’ honor, if need be. And if that didn’t make Zuko respect Aang just a little bit, seeing as he knew all about honor.  
  
At first, it seemed to Zuko that everything Aang did was a mix of uncontrolled energy, bursting out in colorful flashes every now and then, and he never liked other people’s chaos. (He had too much of his own to deal with after all.) But then, he realized that it was more of an uncontrolled enthusiasm than anything really negative.  
  
Of course, being the Avatar, he had the potential to have a lot of destructive power yet he never used it to hurt anyone on purpose. And even during the times that he did lash out in the Avatar State, he never killed anyone, thanks to his friends who watched out for him.  
  
Zuko wonders if it was Aang’s controlled nature that drew him to want to understand him. At first, he was driven by the urge of recovering his honor, but even when he was chasing him, there was something about him that made Zuko wonder.  
  
He knew that not everyone loved the Avatar, and it wasn’t just the Fire Nation that disliked him. Others hated him for a different reason, and it was because he had left them for a Hundred Years to fend for themselves. But there were people who loved him because he came back.  
  
It would have seemed unfair to Zuko for them to forgive Aang so easily, if he didn’t know exactly how hard Aang worked for them. It wasn’t just acts of kindness, there was a message to them. Instead of saying, _Look at me, I’m doing something nice,_ it said something along the lines of, _I’m here.  
  
_ Aang gave people hope. And eventually, Aang gave Zuko hope too.  
  
It was a dangerous emotion to have, Zuko knew, but his uncle had always told him that it was one of the most powerful weapons that one could have.  
  
Throughout his life, he had known hope for a lot of times, and they usually left him crushed and a broken mess.  
  
When he was with his mom.  
  
When Azula told him that Ozai regretted his banishment.  
  
When he dreamed about reuniting with his mom.  
  
When he came close to capturing the Avatar numerous times.  
  
When he dreamed about his father loving him.  
  
But there were times when hope was something intoxicating, something wonderful.  
  
When he learned a new firebending technique.  
  
When his uncle supported him on whatever crazy idea he had on capturing the Avatar.  
  
When Aang asked him if they could be friends.  
  
When he thought about being with his people.  
  
When he entered the Gaang.  
  
And now, he feels It daily, and he always furiously crushes it, because the source of his hope has been the source of his hope for so long. At first it was because he would bring him back his honor, and then because he offered Zuko a new start.  
  
After everything that he had done to Aang, he had still accepted him eventually, had made him feel welcome, had made him smile and laugh, and had stayed quiet whenever he raged, and always asked him afterwards if he was ok.  
  
He didn’t deserve him, he knew that. But oh, how Zuko wanted him.  
  
It felt as if he could literally burn brighter with every smile Aang threw at him, it felt as if he could learn to accept himself with every kind word that Aang said, and it felt as if he didn’t have to pretend that he was good, because Aang knew that he was, he just had trouble expressing himself.  
  
He had never felt this way with anyone, and the closest person that could cause these feelings in Zuko was his uncle. His uncle had always told him to understand the anger within him, but Aang was the one who made this possible.  
  
It should have been weird, how Aang knew just how to handle him, but Zuko supposed that it wasn’t weird at all. Aang was just being Aang after all, incapable of harming any living thing, and with a heart that was too big for his small 12 year old body.  
  
Zuko doubted that it would fit anyone else, though.  
  
But, with every hope that Aang was giving him, another feeling was being born in Zuko, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it. It was even more dangerous than hope, and he wasn’t sure that he wanted to think too much on this.  
  
He wants to treasure his moments with Aang.  
  
-  
  
"Aang, fix your form! It's sloppy!" Zuko yells.  
  
Aang growls in return, trying to punch harder, and crouch lower. "I'm trying, ok?!"  
  
"Well you're not trying hard enough!" Zuko yells.  
  
Aang's eyebrow twitches. "Excuse me?!"  
  
"Your form is sloppy, your fire is weak, your stance makes you look as if you can fall easily, what is wrong with you?!" Zuko yells.  
  
"What is wrong with you! I'm trying my best to do whatever you told me, it's not my fault if you teach too fast!" Aang shouts.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, do you want me to go slower? Hey, what if you take a break, and then you go and defeat my father, how about that?" Zuko mocks.  
  
Aang flushes angrily. "Stop looking at me like that, I'm learning as fast as I can, ok?!"  
  
"Well learn faster!" Zuko yells.  
  
"Ahhh!" Aang growls, punching his fist forward, letting loose a weak amount of flame.   
  
"Seriously?! That's all you can produce?!" Zuko says, disbelievingly.   
  
"Just- just leave me alone, ok!" Aang says, glaring at him.  
  
"No, we have to perfect this now!" Zuko shouts.  
  
"I can't perfect it right now, I can't even concentrate well! Just leave me alone, I'll figure it out on my own!" Aang declares, shooting him a look, before jumping on his glider and flying away.  
  
"You, you-AHHHH!" Zuko yells, shooting a flame of fire behind Aang.  
  
It barely reaches him, and soon Aang is gone, leaving Zuko feeling angry and frustrated.  
  
Suddenly, he hears slow clapping behind him.   
  
"Way to go, Zuko." Katara drawls. "That was definitely the best way to teach him."  
  
Zuko glares at her.  
  
"Yeah Zuko, your shouting probably helped loads!" Sokka says, waving his hands around, and making angry faces.  
  
"Guys, guys, relax, Zuko's new to this, he doesn't know how to handle Aang like we do." Toph says, shrugging.  
  
"He's learning too slowly, he won't be able to master firebending fast enough!" Zuko growls.  
  
"Give him time. He doesn't work well under pressure, and shouting at him doesn't help. He'll come back." Katara says, frowning at him.  
  
"I don't even know how to get through to him!" Zuko says, frustrated.  
  
"I'm pretty sure your words got through to him, if Aang leaving right now with hurt feelings is anything to go by." Toph says, and Zuko immediately feels bad.  
  
"He really listens to everyone, you know. Even you. Especially his teachers, and since you're his current teacher right now, he's probably taking your words to heart and leaving so that he can learn the techniques by himself. He probably thinks that you hate him again or something." Sokka says, staring levelly at him. "I think it's best if you just give him time."  
  
"Ok." Zuko says, sighing.  
  
He doesn't point out that he isn't sure if they even have time left.  
  
_  
  
Zuko is suddenly awoken by a loud sound.  
  
At first he thinks that it’s just one of the animals living in the Western Air Temple. Then, it comes again, and it occurs to Zuko that what he’s hearing is the sound of fire.  
  
He quickly stands up, discarding his blanket, and looks around him. Everyone is sleeping peacefully, but Aang is still missing.  
  
Zuko’s chest tightens, and worry suddenly starts to fill him.  
  
He practically runs out of the camping space, and frantically looks around. He runs, and soon comes to a stop a few feet away.  
  
Aang is dancing near the edge of the cliff. He’s resting one hand below his elbow, and holding his other arm out, while bending his left knee slightly. With his right, he quickly kicks upwards, and releases a jet of fire. Then, he switches his position, this time with his right hand below his left elbow, his left arm stretched out, and his right knee bent slightly. With his left foot, he kicks upwards and releases another jet of fire. He straightens himself, then quickly moves his hands together and, while spinning around, releases a bunch of quick air jabs, shooting strong air around everywhere. He then slides his right arm and right leg forward, bending them slightly, while keeping his left arm and left leg completely straight. He then starts earthbending rocks to form stairs across the cliff edge, spiraling down.  
  
He then gracefully walks on the staircase, spinning water around him, intertwining his figure.  
  
Zuko can only watch, captivated. He waits until he can't see Aang anymore, then quickly hurries down the staircase.  
  
He reaches the bottom, and he continues to watch as Aang leaps around, weaving gracefully in and around the temples, sometimes on air, and sometimes lifting himself up with water or earth. His hands weave patterns around him, whole waves rising then sinking, rocks spinning around him, fire igniting in small bursts around the temples, lighting the inside up briefly, air currents around his feet, making sure that he won't fall.  
  
His steps are soft and light, and whenever he spins around, he casts little flames around, so that he can see his path. But Zuko has no doubt that even if Aang was blindfolded, he would be able to find his way with no trouble at all.   
  
He wonders if this is how stories are made, with body movements and hand gestures, and a simple smile that beams brighter than anything Aang has produced so far.   
  
He thinks that he should feel as if he's intruding on this moment, but instead, he feels just as how he felt when he saw the dragons with Aang. Like he was part of something. It filled him up, and made him feel important, relevant, like the universe was reconnecting with him through Aang, through this wonderful boy he saw in front of him.  
  
Aang turns, the flickering light from the flame in his right hand captures his face just right, and Zuko feels it again. That small little tug, compelling him to be near Aang, to touch him, to hold him close and never let him go. But as always, he quenches it, because it isn't right, no, Aang deserves to be free like this, he belongs to the whole world, not just him.  
  
But he can't deny the other reason for the attraction towards Aang, and in the dark, he thinks he can admit it to himself.   
  
He's in love with Aang. With his whole personality, with the way his smile is never forced , with the way Aang laughs at some of the things that Zuko says, as if they're genuinely funny, with the way he moves so gently, so gracefully, so softly, yet with a purpose. With the feeling, that with ever step Aang is taking, he's either telling a story or making a message.  
  
_I'm here._ A twirl.  
  
_I'm not going to leave._ A jet of water.  
  
_I'm learning._ A blast of fire.  
  
_Be patient._ A swirl of air.  
  
_I'll work harder._ A rock platform.  
  
_But you have to trust in me._ A swirl of air and water.  
  
_Because I'm learning to trust you again, and I need some time before I stop feeling pressured by everyone._ A swirl of fire and earth.  
  
_So please, you don't have to dictate all of my lessons and techniques._ A small hurricane of air.  
  
_You just have to guide me, and I'll do the rest._ A small planet made out of rocks.  
  
_We can make this work._ A small pool made out of fire.  
  
_I trust you._ The symbol for peace, harmony, and balance written in a combination of all four elements.   
  
Aang opens his eyes, and smiles at Zuko. "Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself." Zuko says, hoarsely.  
  
Aang opens his mouth to say something, but Zuko quickly interrupts.  
  
"I don't hate you." He says, and bites his bottom lip.  
  
Aang's face goes through a range of emotions, the most prominent ones being hope, then doubt, then confusion, then happiness.   
  
"I don't hate you too!" Aang says, cheerfully.  
  
Zuko thinks that it's the closest they're going to get to an "I love you", because he doesn't want to pressure Aang any further. And while he's technically, 112 years old, chronologically, he's still just a 12 year old boy.  
  
But Zuko is willing to wait.   
  
He's probably going to be selfish, and he's probably going to end up pressuring Aang again, but he's going to try to control himself better. In the end, it's Aang's decision whether or not he wants to listen to him, and knowing just how understanding and serious Aang can be, Zuko knows that he's going to have to learn to pick his words more carefully.  
  
He doesn't want to hurt Aang any more than he already did.   
  
He wants to guide him now, teaching him and protecting him, but always leaving the decision making up to Aang. He's going to learn to fully trust in Aang, by knowing that he will make the right decision no matter what.  
  
Zuko smiles. "I liked your firebending. The heat and the light were very balanced, and the distances were pretty good too."  
  
Aang blushes, and Zuko silently thanks the fact that positive enforcement works on Aang.  
  
"Thanks." Aang beams, and Zuko feels like he's connected again.  
  
"No problem. Now come on, let's go to sleep. You've worked too hard, we can continue this again in the morning." Zuko says, stretching his hand forward.  
  
For a moment, Aang just stares at the outstretched hand, and Zuko wonders if it's too forward. Then, Aang takes it, and he can feel the soft feather light pulse of Aang's wrist. His hand is warm, and it feels as if they're connected somehow.  
  
Zuko smiles hesitantly, and Aang grins at him.  
  
They climb the stairs, with Zuko holding onto Aang's hand tightly.  
  
He remembers what he thought about the universe connecting with him through Aang. He starts to wonder if it's an accurate description, or if it's really Aang who's connecting everything together, if the planets, the stars, the elements, and he himself are all just being held together by Aang. It seems like such a heavy burden to bear, and Zuko, instead of giving in to his instincts and whisking Aang away from everything, restrains himself and gently squeezes Aang's hand once.  
  
Aang squeezes back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was ok? Tell me what you think? (OnO)


End file.
